Le Bonheur est-il possible ?
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Erik est rongé par les regrets, son amour pour Charles le dévore, cependant il se refuse ce bonheur par crainte d'un rejet. Qu'en est-il lorsque finalement Charles le pousse à se dévoiler après toutes ces années ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Voici ma nouvelle Fanfiction qui se penche sur un de mes nouveaux couples fétiches: Chérik de l'univers X-men.

Evidemment je ne détiens aucun droit, ni propriété intellectuelle sur cet univers.

C'est un contenu Mature avec des relations homosexuelles ( Oui! ).

J'espère que la lecture vous plaira et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message !

Je place mon histoire à la fin du dernier film de la nouvelle trilogie.

Enjoy it !

* * *

Quand tout cela avait commencé ?

Sur la plage.

Cuba.

C'est là qu'il avait sur avec certitude, ce qu'il n'avait fait que soupçonner. En le voyant au sol blessé, tout avait était limpide. Après que c'était-il passé ? La rage, la vengeance avaient pris le dessus sur tout. Les enjeux étaient devenus trop grands pour penser à autre chose. Il avait été littéralement avalé par la Cause, ravageant au passage ce qu'il avait établi avec… lui.

Maintenant il était en fugue. Une fuite perpétuelle en avant. L'Europe de l'Est. Il avait quitté son identité, son passé… Tout. Le monde était à sa recherche. Le monde entier, sauf une personne : Charles Xavier.

Il ne le voyait plus qu'en souvenir… des souvenirs tous tintée d'amertume … de colère – pour changer. Il n'en voulait pas à Charles, non, comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Il s'en voulait à lui. Lui seul était le responsable de ce gâchis. Le dernier regard échangé le hantait. Qu'avait-il lu ? Epouvante ? Peur ? Déception ? Il n'en saurait jamais rien. Plus jamais il ne pourra s'autoriser à le revoir. Charles serait en danger.

Alors il se terrait au fin fond de la Pologne, travaillant dans une usine de fonderie métallurgique. Il se fond dans la masse. Il joue le parfait voisin, le respectable travailleur, l'honnête ami. Il camouffle ses sentiments, étouffe sa rage, range ses espoirs brisés. Il se trouve une femme. Elle est douce, compréhensive, par bien des aspects elle lui évoque Charles… elle lui fait une fille. Son trésor. Une note de bonheur dans une vie rongée par la haine et la perte. Son existence avec cette étrange petite créature, part de lui-même, devient plus tendre. Il la voit grandir, elle apaise ses tourments. Parfois il arrive à oublier, à l'oublier lui…

Il a suffi d'une erreur – un geste de bonté - pour que tout ce qui s'était évertué à construire ne meure dans ses bras. Sa femme, sa fille, son nom d'emprunt. Le chaos refait surface. Les ténèbres tapies depuis trop longtemps rejaillissent du plus profond de son être. Alors qu'il s'apprête à redevenir qui il a toujours été, ce monstre sans âme, son monde bascule encore.

Une offre. Irrefusable tant il est aiguillonnée par la haine et la colère. Sans autre volonté que tout détruire, il le suit. Ce mutant si puissant, tout puissant. Il se laisse non pas convaincre, mais entraîner. Rien ne le retient plus. Rien…

« Erik. »

Il s'immobilise. Ses os se glacent. Cette voix dans sa tête, cette présence. Charles !

« Erik, je suis mortifié, je peux ressentir en toi la peine et le deuil. »

Sa gorge se noue. Dix ans sans l'entendre. Sa voix est restée la même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Charles ?

\- Qui est avec toi ? interroge le mutant surpuissant.

\- Le monde va changer Charles…

La communication se coupe aussi net qu'un téléphone que l'on raccroche. Apocalypse prend la main. Il prend le contrôle de Charles. Erik est déchiré entre la rage et une peur sourde pour Charles. L'instant d'après le mutant les transporte dans les sous-sols de l'institut. Le couloir face au Cerebro. Erik retrouve avec angoisse Charles inconscient dans son fauteuil. Ce fauteuil c'est sa faute. Raven est là aussi, ainsi que d'autres qu'il ne prend pas le temps de reconnaître. Apocalypse lui demande d'attirer Charles à eux. Il s'exécute. Ils changent d'endroit à nouveau.

Erik prend Charles dans ses bras et l'allonge sur une pierre plate. Il s'assure rapidement qu'il va bien, il respire, Erik est soulagé. Il ne regarde pas où il se trouve, il s'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est Charles. Il a mûrit, pas vieillit. Ses traits sont plus fermes, ses bras musclés à force de se tracter sur son fichu fauteuil. Charles a l'air épuisé. Lorsqu'il reprend enfin connaissance, Erik est soulagé. Il ne laisse rien paraître. Les yeux de Charles se posent à nouveau sur lui. Il donnerait tout pour être à nouveau sur cette maudite plage à Cuba. Effacer les années perdues, les erreurs. Trouver les mots pour convaincre Charles de le suivre, ne pas l'abandonner…

Rapidement Erik est envoyé pour broyer et réduire à néant toutes constructions métalliques de la Terre. Il laisse Charles entre les mains du mutant, la rage est plus forte. Engloutir ce monde sous les gravats ne le soulage pas autant qu'il le voudrait. Ses pensées le ramènent sans cesse sur Charles. Il se demande ce qu'Apocalypse lui veut ? Il n'en a rien dit. Erik ressent de l'inquiétude au milieu du chaos de la vengeance. Finalement Raven, accompagnée d'un gamin – celui qui l'a sorti de sa prison du Pentagone - viennent perturber son travail de titan. Le temps presse Erik doit choisir… Soit la mort et le pouvoir avec Apocalypse, soit au contraire le calme, les non-dits et la peur… et Charles… Sa décision est prise. Il se fiche de la Cause. Si tout ce qu'il fait signifie la disparition de la seule chose qui compte encore en ce monde… alors tout cela ne sert à rien ! Il choisit Charles. Il combat avec ses anciens alliés Apocalypse. Une fois le mutant réduit au néant, il se précipite vers Charles. Lorsqu'il le retrouve son cœur chute d'un milliard d'étages. Allongé, chauve, blessé, embrassant l'agent de la CIA… S'il avait eu un semblant d'espoir Erik s'en détourne.

Il retrouve avec une certaine nostalgie le manoir, transformé en école pour jeune mutants. Il erre dans les couloirs, taciturne. Les autres le fuient, le craignent. Beaucoup on l'image de Magneto lors de son attaque à Washington. Les élèves se reculent devant lui. Erik se sent tel un paria au milieu de ses semblables. Il se demande pourquoi il reste encore ici, qui ou quoi le retient ? Il a été gracié pour l'aide fournis à la destruction d'Apocalypse, le monde s'offre à nouveau à lui… pourtant il reste accroché au manoir… tandis que Charles passe son temps entre ses cours, ses « X-men » et Moïra… Erik n'en peux plus. Il souhaite se retirer. Disparaître encore. Oublier.

\- Charles ?

\- Erik ! Tu descends rarement dans les sous-sols. Quel plaisir. Tu viens assister aux entraînements des X-mens ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Ah ?

Charles est dans son fauteuil, ceinturé dans son costume bleu, chauve, ses cheveux ne reviendront plus. Erik lui sourit, malgré tout, il reste beau, plus encore si cela est possible.

\- Je pars Charles.

Charles pince ses lèvres.

\- Je me demandais quand tu finirais par nous quitter mon vieil ami.

\- Tu vas mieux, je peux partir.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout Erik.

Erik fronce les sourcils, aurait-il laissé ses émotions remonter à la surface. A-t-il était découvert par le télépathe ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Toi et Raven ?

Erik esquisse un pâle sourire. Lui et la jeune Mystique ? Peut-être aurait-il pu l'envisager à une autre époque. Il s'était bien laissé tenter certains soirs trop sombres avec la délicieuse mutante à la peau bleue, mais c'était du passé.

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous…

\- Je pense que pour elle il y a …

Erik s'agace. Il n'a pas envie d'entendre Charles l'encourager vers Mystique, ou quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs.

\- Je t'ai blessé ? C'est trop tôt encore… pardonnes-moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Rien et ne t'avises surtout pas à venir fouiller ici, indique Erik en désignant sa tempe gauche.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne…

\- Au revoir, coupe court Charles.

Charles soupire de résignation. Il lui tend la main en souriant doucement. Erik considère cette main. C'est déjà suffisamment pénible de le quitter, alors le toucher…

\- Je ne vais pas te mordre, s'amuse Charles devant l'hésitation prolongée d'Erik.

\- Toi non.

Ils se regardent franchement. Erik grave les grands yeux bleus de Charles dans son esprit. Ils sont infinis. Le sourire de Charles se fige. Il a lu, non pas une pensée d'Erik, mais son expression. Une expression d'un homme désespéré, perdu. Il s'inquiète c'est plus fort que lui.

\- Tu es bien certain que tout va pour le mieux ? demande-t-il à nouveau.

\- Oui, répond Erik le visage fermé. Au revoir Charles.

Erik le regarde une seconde encore, puis il se détourne d'un pas rapide et élancé. Il grimpe dans l'ascenseur en fermant les yeux. Il doit s'éloigner d'ici au plus vite. Partir loin pour ne pas être tenté de revenir. Pour ne pas gâcher. Gâcher l'histoire entre Charles et Moïra ? Ou son amitié avec Charles ?

Erik sait qu'il n'est pas un homme bon, il en est même l'exact opposé. Il finirait par détruire Charles… Il l'a déjà rendu infirme, drogué et chauve…

Une fois dehors Erik marche d'un pas sûr et déterminé. Il saisit au passage son sac de voyage, qui l'attendait sagement dans le hall. Il n'a pris que le nécessaire. Il ne sait pas encore où ses pas vont le mener, ni où il va dormir ce soir. Il a la mâchoire durement fermée par les émotions qui éclatent en lui. C'est sans doute la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'a jamais fait. Mais il en a déjà trop fait. Charles n'est pas…

\- Erik !

La voix est lointaine, mais il reconnait Charles. Erik ne s'arrête pas pour autant, il accélère. Si jamais Charles le rattrape ou le retient, il va exploser. Il en est sûr.

\- Erik ! appelle à nouveau Charles. Erik attends !

\- Fiches-moi la paix ! rage Erik entre ses dents.

« Erik attends, attends-moi » l'interpelle la voix de Charles dans son esprit.

\- Arrêtes de faire ça !

« Ne te sauves pas dans ce cas ! »

\- Si ! cri Erik en commençant à courir vers la grille où de l'autre côté l'attend un taxi.

« Erik parles-moi ! »

Erik s'immobilise devant la grille entrouverte. Il se retourne vaincu vers Charles. La gorge nouée, il regarde Charles approcher essoufflé d'avoir dû dévaler toute l'allée dans son fauteuil qui ne dispose pas de batterie.

\- Mais qu'as-tu à la fin ?

\- Il y a que… je te fuis toi. Oui, toi, Charles ! lâche Erik en laissant tomber son sac au sol.

Charles est surprit, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il arrive à la hauteur de son ami.

\- Pourquoi cela, Est-ce que j'aurais fait quelque chose qui t'a…

Erik n'y teint plus. Il conserve ce secret depuis trop d'année. Il le ronge de l'intérieur comme la rouille dévorant le métal. Il sait qu'il va tout avouer, s'en est trop pour lui. Beaucoup trop. Une vie à prétendre être un autre. Il est épuisé. -

\- Parce que Charles je te désire. Je te désire plus que tout dans ce monde. La moindre partie de mon âme te réclame, t'implore. Depuis que l'on se connait, depuis tellement longtemps. Alors je fuis, je fuis ce que je ressens, car c'est trop fort, trop dangereux. Je t'ai déjà fait trop de mal. Je ne veux plus recommencer.

Charles reste interdit entendant la révélation d'Erik. Soudain tout lui semble plus clair, plus cohérent. Il considère Erik sous un nouveau jour. Les décisions qu'il a prises, les chemins empruntées, ses paroles échangées. Lui-même s'interroge.

Erik a vidé son cœur sur le sol. Il est épuisé. Il attend une réaction qui ne vient pas. Des larmes arrivent à ses joues. A quoi s'attendait-il au juste ?

\- Je ne savais pas, j'ignorais tout, articule Charles encore sous le choc.

Erik ne répond pas. Il ramasse son sac, dans son dos il ouvre en grand la grille. Erik regarde le cœur lourd Charles. Il s'est mis à nu, il a tout avoué, tout donné. Il n'en peut plus. Il doit partir. Ce silence, cette pression, ce sang qui bat dans son corps… le chauffeur de taxi baisse sa vitre et le hèle.

\- Adieu Charles.

Il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Erik se détourne et s'engouffre dans le véhicule. Charles cherches encore des mots. La voiture s'éloigne, Erik referme les grilles d'un geste de la main, bloquant Charles dans sa propriété. Erik est dévasté, sa peine est terrible, abyssale.

Le bruit du moteur s'éloigne. Charles respire rapidement, intensément. Il est à un carrefour de sa vie. Faire demi-tour rentrer dans son école et mettre de côté ce qui vient d'être dit ou… Charles se remémore la plage. Erik le tenant serré contre lui, la panique dans son regard, le suppliant de le suivre. Il remonte plus loin. Leurs rires, leur entraînement, leur première rencontre. Cet esprit belliqueux et ce pouvoir si intense. Leurs longues conversations nocturnes, les parties d'échecs, les sourires… soudain Charles se souvient ce que c'est dix ans sans voir Erik. Dix ans d'incertitude. Dix ans… Et si ?

Charles fige le temps, le taxi prend la pause à une centaine de mètres. Charles s'approche du portail et tente vainement de l'ouvrir. Erik sort du taxi. Il a compris le petit jeu de Charles.

\- Reviens !

Les poings d'Erik se serrent compulsivement.

\- Non, impossible !

\- Reviens ! implore presque Charles.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le cœur de Charles bat si fort qu'il en a la nausée, celui d'Erik est mort. Erik sait que son ami veut juste le retenir. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre, c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué.

\- … Tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir des choses.

Erik rive ses yeux sur la forme de Charles dissimulée à moitié par les grilles en fer noir.

Se pourrait-il ?

\- Erik reviens ! Parce que sinon, on ne saura jamais ! On ne saura jamais ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous !

Une étincelle s'embrase dans la poitrine d'Erik. Charles ressent instantanément le changement dans l'esprit d'Erik. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Il est presque euphorique. Il ne doit pas le laisser partir, le laisser lui échapper à jamais. Il y est presque.

\- Erik, reviens.

\- Et Moïra ?

Charles serre les dents. Moïra ? Sa douceur, son sourire, ses bras… et Erik ? Il prend la décision en moins d'une seconde. Il éclate :

\- Erik, c'est toi que je veux !

L'étincelle devient un feu de brousse. Erik avance, puis il court, il sprint vers le portail qu'il ouvre en grand, brutalement d'un large geste des bras. Charles rit, recule devant la poussée des grilles. Erik arrive devant lui. Les deux hommes se regardent, le rire de Charles meurt, sous le regard intense d'Erik.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demande Erik d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

Charles le regarde. Il entend son propre cœur battre. Il n'avait jamais envisagé Erik autrement qu'en ami – ennemi. Maintenant il s'offre à lui comme amant. Charles n'a jamais été attiré par un homme, mais Erik n'est pas n'importe quel homme. Charles se sonde lui-même. Il sait, il en est certain.

\- Oui.

Erik s'accroupit face à Charles, leurs regards lourds se dévorent. Erik ne teint plus, il dépose ses lèvres bouillantes sur celles charnues de Charles. Au début c'est un pieu baiser, presque chaste, tendre. Ils se découvrent autrement. Charles s'enhardit, il passes un bras autour d'Erik et l'attire encore plus près de lui. Erik hoquette de bonheur. Tout s'intensifie. La chaleur de leur corps, la pression de leurs bouches soudées, l'appétit de leurs langues qui s'affrontent langoureusement, la fièvre de leurs mains. Charles donnerait tout pour se tenir debout en ce moment et capturer le corps entier d'Erik contre le sien. Sa bouche en demande plus, Erik l'insatiable répond.

Au loin le taxi reprend sa course comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté.

Erik laisse sa passion dévorante s'exprimer enfin, ses lèvres vont cueillir le parfum du cou de Charles, ses mains s'accaparent de son dos. Charles n'a jamais connu de baiser aussi dévastateur, incendiaire. Il n'a plus de questions, juste des réponses. Leurs soufflent s'échangent, leur cœur battent à une vitesse folle. Le monde tourne autour d'eux.

Soudain l'esprit de Charles, légèrement embué de désir perçoit un appel provenant du manoir. Bien malgré lui il met un terme à leur premier parfait baiser.

\- C'est Scott. Il s'est blessé durant l'entrainement.

Erik décontenancé, soupire de mécontentement. Etre obligé d'interrompre un moment si fort à cause d'une chose aussi triviale qu'un petit bobo ne l'enchante guère.

\- Je vais aller voir de quoi il en retourne.

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? s'impatiente Erik.

Charles sourit doucement sans quitter des yeux les lèvres gonflées d'Erik.

\- Si… Le chauffeur va s'arrêter pour déposer ton sac.

Erik esquisse à son tour un sourire.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

\- Je sais…

\- Alors ?

\- Nous en discuterons ce soir, après dîner. Dans ma chambre, sourit à nouveau Charles tout en pivotant pour remonter l'allée.

Erik sourit franchement. Le matin même il n'aurait jamais osé espérer autant. Le soleil chauffe sa peau. Il ne s'est pas senti aussi heureux et vivant depuis bien longtemps. Dans sa poitrine une vie nouvelle résonne. Ses lèvres portent encore le goût de Charles, ses mains tremblent d'avoir frôlé sa peau, son nez encore enivré du parfum du professeur, tout l'enchante, tout l'enthousiasme. Le bonheur est envisageable.

* * *

Très prochainement la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord merci à Becky 0 Malet pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir. j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteurs de tes attentes ;-)

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre deux ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Finalement Scott n'a qu'une foulure, il…

Charles est interrompu par Erik, qui le soulève dans ses bras et claque la porte dans son dos, sans qu'il ait besoin d'y toucher.

Charles bien que surprit s'accommode parfaitement à la situation. Il se laisser porter avec plaisir. Erik dévore de millions de baisers les lèvres rouges de Charles, tout en l'emportant vers le lit. Erik le dépose sur les couvertures.

\- Tu ne perds pas de temps, s'amuse Charles en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- J'ai déjà trop attendu, grogne Erik. Pourquoi diable as-tu un si petit lit ?

\- A quoi me sert un grand ?

\- Je vais te montrer à quoi ça pourrait servir…

\- Oh !

Erik s'allonge contre Charles et l'embrasse fermement. Ses doigts défont la cravate sombre de Charles, il ne s'arrêta pas et s'attaque ensuite à déboutonner la chemise. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte, Charles est torse nu.

\- Je croyais que l'on devait parler ! sourit Charles.

\- C'est un tout autre langage que je te propose…

\- J'avais bien compris.

Charles retire en riant le pull d'Erik. Ils s'embrassent à nouveau entre euphorie et désire. Leurs bouches s'unissent à n'en plus finir. Les mains puissantes d'Erik parcourent le torse pâle de Charles, avide de la moindre parcelle de peau.

\- Je croyais que l'on allait _réellement_ parler, articule Charles dans un souffle.

Erik s'arrête, il fouille le regard de Charles. Soudain il s'inquiète.

\- Tu… tout fonctionne je veux dire ?

\- Erik, je suis paralysé des jambes, pas impuissant.

\- Tu as déjà couché depuis que tu es…

\- Handicapé ? Tu peux le dire, ce mot ne m'effraye plus depuis des années.

Erik plonge son regard dans celui de Charles, la profondeur de ses yeux lui donne le courage de reprendre.

\- Tu as déjà couché depuis que tu es devenu handicapé ?

\- Pour être totalement honnête, non.

\- Pas même avec…

\- Personne, tranche Charles.

Erik fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu es une sorte de Saint ou quelque chose du genre ?

Charles rit en baissant pudiquement ses paupières sur ses yeux. il répond avec la franchise qui le caractérise :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion, ni le temps.

\- Donc, tu ne sais pas si…

\- Erik, je suis célibataire, pas mort.

Les deux hommes se regardent et rient à nouveau ensemble. Entendre le rire chaud d'Erik résonner dans sa chambre déclenche en Charles une forme de nouveau bonheur auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il se retient parfaitement d'aller caresser son esprit avec le sien, bien qu'il meure d'envie d'entendre ce qu'il voit en lui. Pourquoi Erik est attiré par lui, mais surtout sentir la profondeur de ses sentiments. Il ne le fait pas. Il rit avec lui et c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Ce qui explique ce lit minuscule, conclu Erik dans un sourire dévastateur.

\- Parfaitement. C'est un peu inconfortable pour deux, j'en conviens cependant…

\- Non, c'est parfait, interrompt Erik en l'embrassant tendrement.

Erik se penche sur lui. Leurs torses se touchent. Erik d'un geste de la main retire la ceinture en métal de Charles. Sa bouche descend sur le reste du corps, tandis que ses doigts lui arrachent le pantalon et sous-vêtements. Erik découvre le corps entièrement nu de Charles. Son cœur manque d'éclater tant il le trouve beau, tant le moment inespéré est parfait. Erik le regard d'un regard brûlant. Il détaille tout ce qu'il voit, sa peau pâle, lisse, ses muscles, quelques grains de beauté, saupoudré part endroit. Il le trouve sublime, désirable, excitant.

\- Approches, que je te réserve le même sort, s'amuse Charles.

Erik s'exécute et laisse Charles le dévêtir. Charles est impressionné par la force qui émane de tout le corps d'Erik, sa peau halée au cuir dur, ses mains puissantes, ses cuisses fuselées. Charles est enivré, excité, remplit de désir.

\- Approches encore un peu, demande-t-il la voix rauque.

Leur baiser passionnel les happent tous les deux vers un ailleurs. Un endroit de son, de toucher, de désir. En quelques secondes leurs corps durcis de plaisir n'ont qu'un but : s'unir. Erik, sui sent le sexe de Charles se tendre et frotter son ventre, doit se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas agir comme une bête. Charles est pantelant, il lit maladroitement les pensées d'Erik et les images provoquantes qui lui encombre en cet instant l'esprit. Leur excitation respective redouble.

\- J'ai envie de toi, grogne péniblement Erik.

Charles sourit, ces mots-là, il ne les avait pas entendus depuis tellement d'années.

\- Moi aussi, halète-t-il entre deux baisers.

Erik n'en attendait pas plus. Il empoigne le sexe de Charles et commence un lent va et vient aux creux de sa main. Sentir l'érection de Charles lui procure une sensation folle. Charles gémit de plaisir sans se rendre compte de l'érotisme de ses sons sur Erik. Charles se sent en sécurité, protégé, désiré, mieux encore il se sent exister. Dans les yeux d'Erik, il revit, dans son corps il ressent un feu qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Prends-moi, gronde Charles tremblant d'anticipation et de plaisir.

Erik le considère un instant. Il déglutit. Il sait que si Charles le lui a demandé c'est qu'il le désire vraiment. Il sait aussi que le pénétrer sans préparation est tout sauf une bonne idée. Tout en embrassant Charles sous lui, il lui introduit doigt. Charles soupire d'aise, c'est agréable. Erik rentre un deuxième doigt, Charles se tend, sa respiration s'entrecoupe et reprend. Erik l'embrasse pour faire passer la douleur. Une fois que Charles s'est habitué à la sensation, il fait un signe de la tête. Erik installe Charles sous lui. Il prend soin de lui écarter les cuisses et de les installer dans une position normale. Il s'allonge sur lui. Leurs regards se heurtent. Erik n'a jamais Charles si beau. Erik plonge lentement tout son sexe dans l'antre chaude et étroite de Charles. Ils se cambrent, gémissent et savourent. Charles voudrait nouer ses jambes autour des hanches d'Erik pour l'inciter à aller plus avant. Il place alors ses mains sur les fesses d'Erik. Une lueur d'étonnement travers le regard d'Erik. Il comprend. Il rentre toute la longue dans le corps de Charles, qui manque de succomber dès le premier assaut. Il n'ose plus bouger. Charles halète, il a rejeté sa tête en arrière en quête d'air. La sueur perle sur son corps. Erik se contient. Après quelques secondes, qui semblent infinies, Charles ouvre à nouveau ses paupières.

\- Tu… m'avais caché… ça.

Erik tremble en voyant l'expression presque lubrique de Charles à l'évocation de la taille de son sexe. Erik n'attend plus, il débute un lancinant ballet, qui leur arrache à tout deux des grognements. Plus il accélère, plus il se lâche et gémit sans retenue. Charles de ses mains augmente la cadence et pousse un cri rauque lorsqu'Erik s'enfonce jusqu'à lui percuter le point le plus sensible de son corps.

Respectivement ils n'ont jamais connu ça. Jamais plus ils ne pourront s'en passer. Ils ont laissé leur vieille amitié de l'autre côté de la porte. Ce soir c'est une nouvelle chose qui naît entre eux, qui grandit entre leurs corps serrés l'un à l'autre, grouillante de plaisir.

Ils augmentent jusqu'à l'apothéose. Charles en sueur se libère entre leurs ventres. Fiévreux, tremblant. Erik frappe encore deux coups et jouit à son tour d'un orgasme sans équivoque. Pantelant, frissonnant, il se retire et s'allonge le corps collant à celui de Charles. Ils fixent le plafond, savourant l'extase qui les animent. Erik retrouve la main de Charles, leurs doigts s'entrelacent. Des ondes de jouissance les transportent encore un peu. Charles sourit à s'en faire mal. Il est heureux, pleinement heureux. Cet après-midi il a fait le bon choix. Il s'est offert une histoire avec Erik : la plus belle qu'ils puissent avoir ensemble.

Erik sourit lui aussi. Il avait tant attendu, espéré, sans jamais trop y croire. Désormais ce souvenir supplante tous les autres.

\- Pas mal pour un hétéro, rit Charles en retrouvant son souffle.

\- Pas mal pour un handicapé, rétorque Erik en lui mordant l'épaule.

Il efface ces mots d'un baiser tendre. Charles sourit.

\- Erik, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi peu entravé par mon corps, ni aussi heureux.

Erik se redresse sur un coude. Leurs regards se fondent. Ils se sourient, s'embrassent encore de leur corps las, incapable de laisser le moment se finir.

\- Assez parlé pour ce soir, décrète Erik. Une bonne nuit de repos, voilà ce qu'il faut au directeur Xavier.

\- Comment refuser, soupire d'aise Charles.

\- Personne ne se refuse à Magnéto.

\- Personne ne se refuse à Erik, corrige doucement Charles en passant son pouce sur la fossette d'Erik.

Ils s'embrassent. Erik tire sur eux une couverture. Ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre et trouvent le sommeil repu de bonheur.

En se réveillant tôt le lendemain, Erik n'en revient toujours pas. Il tient dans ses bras celui qu'il avait voulu plus que sa vie même. Bien sûr Erik a connu de nombreuses conquêtes, certaines dont il avait oublié ou ignoré le nom, d'autre plus marquantes, comme Raven ou sa défunte femme… cependant faire l'amour à un homme, jamais. Pourtant depuis que sa passion incontrôlable pour Charles s'était déclenchée, il n'avait eu aucun doute sur qui il était. Non. Il était le même. Le même avec une pulsion viscérale pour un homme : Charles Xavier.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Erik tient Charles contre lui. Comment dans la nuit en était-il arrivé là ? Il l'ignore, mais la taille du lit à dû aider.

Dehors le soleil est encore bas, il baigne les pelouses du domaine avec paresse. Erik sourit. Il se sent enfin à sa place, heureux, libre comme personne. Le bonheur il commence à se rappeler à quoi cela peu est différent de celui qu'il éprouvait avec sa fille – Nina paix à son âme – mais c'est tout aussi puissant… dévastateur.

Erik regarde Charles dormir paisiblement. Tout le fascine, sa respiration chaude, mesurée, lente. Son dos découvert, le dessin de ses jambes par la couverture, ses paupières qui frémissent signe d'un rêve paisible. Les rides marquées sur son visage d'homme mûr.

Il veut que cela dur…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sans prévenir. Raven entre en portant un plateau. Erik se redresse. Leurs regards se croisent. Il tend la main, le métal contenu dans la poigné de la porte lui obéit et referme violement la porte au nez de Raven. Le plateau et tout le contenu se fracasse au sol. Charles se réveil en sursaut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il parfaitement alerte.

\- Rien, feinte Erik.

\- Charles ! cri au travers de la porte une Raven en colère.

\- Raven ? interroge Charles perdu.

\- Elle est rentrée sans frapper, se défend Erik.

\- Elle a quoi ? Elle a vu que ?... Erik, laisses-la entrer voyons !

Erik d'un geste déverrouille la porte. Raven rentre furieuse, mais lorsqu'elle cerne un peu mieux ce qu'Erik voulait garder cacher, elle se sent honteuse. Erik nu est allongé dans le lit les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Charles s'est redressé sur son séant, il passe un bas, non sans peine.

\- Oui Raven ? demande Charles en cherchant à mettre son maillot de corps.

Raven retrouve sa langue et sa fougue :

\- Vous… depuis quand vous couchez ensemble ? demande-t-elle a brûle pourpoint.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, répond Charles posément.

\- Depuis quand ? répète-t-elle imperturbable les bras passé sous sa poitrine, soulignant la lourdeur de ses seins bleues.

\- En toute honnêteté depuis hier, explique Charles.

\- Erik, c'est vrai ? interroge à nouveau Raven.

\- Ma parole ne te suffit plus ? s'indigne Charles.

Erik se lève enfin, il s'étire, puis approche le fauteuil de Charles du lit. Raven ne détourne pas le regard. Erik, elle l'a vu nu bon nombre de fois. Elle veut savoir ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils ont baisé ? Car elle est dévorée de jalousie envers Charles ou Erik ? Les deux !

\- Je veux l'entendre de la bouche d'Erik !

\- Charles ne t'a jamais menti, commence Erik. Alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire qui te convaincrais d'avantage.

\- Erik pour l'amour du ciel enfiles quelque chose, se scandalise Charles.

\- Je dérange ? questionne Raven faussement choquée.

\- Non.

\- Oui, coupe Erik. Mais il semblerait que je doive laisser le frère te la sœur discuter un peu seuls. Je vais dans ma chambre.

\- Erik ne te fâche pas je…

\- Charles, je ne suis pas fâché, je suis juste nu et grognon le matin avant mon café. Je vais m'habiller et manger.

Erik s'emballe dans le peignoir trop court de Charles et sort sans plus attendre. A peine a-t-il fermé la porte qu'il entend Raven exploser :

\- Mais tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce FOUTOIR ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pri bordel ?!

Erik jubile. Sur le chemin de sa chambre il croise nombre d'élèves et professeurs. Erik leur sert à tous le même regard de défis. Si une personne se permet un commentaire, il aura à faire à sa colère sans borne. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se glisse sous une douche chaude, puis il s'habille avec soin. Une sonnerie retentit en annonçant le début des cours. Erik se rend au réfectoire, où il déjeune en compagnie du journal quotidien. Il sait que Charles est en cours, il n'espère donc pas le voir avant un moment. Erik s'installe dans la bibliothèque, où il aime méditer.

\- Quoi encore Mystique ? demande Erik sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir ses paupières.

\- Tu m'expliques Erik ? crache-t-elle glaçante.

\- Premièrement : je n'ai rien a TE justifier, deuxièmement : t'expliquer quoi au juste ?

\- Depuis quand tu es gay ?

\- Ah… c'est donc ça qui t'inquiètes… tu veux savoir si je pensais aux hommes en étant avec toi ? En vérité de n'en a rien à faire que je sois avec Charles.

Raven pince les lèvres.

\- Demandes-toi plutôt pourquoi tu réagis ainsi, alors que ton frère est parfaitement heureux.

\- Il l'est aussi avec Moïra. Et elle n'est pas une mégalomane autodestructrice.

\- Elle n'est pas mutante non plus, je rajoute ça à sa liste de point négatif, répond narquois Erik. Tu ne peux pas nous comparer.

\- Des pouvoirs ne changent pas qui elle est.

\- Le crois-tu ? Si tu n'étais pas doté de ton don, penses-tu seulement que Charles et toi vous vous seriez rencontré ? Non. Alors certes cet agent de la CIA est une gentille fille, mais Charles est grand. Il a fait son choix. C'est toi qui agis sottement en jouant les trouble-fête.

\- Quand on était ensemble, tu pensais à lui ? A Charles ?

Erik la regarde intensément. Elle est blessée dans son orgueil de femme, mais Erik n'est pas du genre à épargner la peine ou la douleur.

\- Oui.

Si Erik l'avait giflé elle n'aurait pas eu moins mal.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ? reprend Raven ses émotions à fleur de peau.

\- Cela ne te concernait pas.

\- « cela ne te concernait pas » ? Tu te fous de moi Erik ?! Evidemment que cela me « concernait » ! On était ensemble ! Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de m'avertir que tu te servais de moi comme d'un exutoire à tes pulsions pour mon frère !

Erik soupire brièvement. Cette discussion l'ennuie. Il sait que rien de bon ne peut sortir de cette entrevue. Il veut couper court.

\- Mystique… Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères en me disant cela, obtenir des excuses ? Des explications supplémentaires ? A quoi bon ? C'est du passé ! Plus de… dix-huit ans… Une vie est passée entre « nous ».

Raven se mord la langue. Son cœur bat trop fort. Elle sent des larmes poindre, des larmes qui n'auront aucun effet sur Erik.

\- Et si je te disais que j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi ?

Erik s'y attendait. Après tout c'est elle qui avait mis tout en œuvre pour le retrouver. C'est elle et personne d'autre, qui l'avait regardé et rappelée à la raison presque suppliante, pour aller combattre Apocalypse. Cependant Erik ne lui doit rien.

\- Je dirais que je suis flatté, mais cela n'ira pas plus loin.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as couché une seule fois avec Charles ?

La patience d'Erik a des limites, elle est en train de les éprouver. Erik se redresse de toute sa hauteur et toise Raven.

\- Ce qui se passe entre Charles…

\- - Mon frère …

\- … et moi, ne te regardes aucunement.

\- Oh ! Comme c'est plaisant ! Mais tu as des comptes à rendre !

\- De quel droit ?! rugit presque Erik en faisant trembler le métal autour d'eux.

\- Les miens ! Erik ! Je t'aime encore !

Au travers ses cris, Erik ressent la douleur et la vérité de Raven. Il se calme, ce qui n'est pas vraiment gagné.

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter … Mystique, ce qu'il y a eu entre nous n'existe plus. Je n'ai rien à rajouter sur ce chapitre-là, si ce n'est : ne te mêles pas de ma relation avec Charles. Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais que tu fiches le camp !

Raven le regarde comme un étranger. C'est donc lui ? Lui qu'elle a aimé si profondément, si durablement ? Un mutant qui la traite comme la dernière des parvenues ? Elle apprend par-dessus le marché que leur relation n'était qu'une sorte de trompe l'œil. Qu'Erik avait toujours désiré Charles, qu'il s'était servi d'elle, comme d'une poupée à l'effigie de Charles. Des larmes inondent ses joues. Elle prend le dessus de sa rage, de son dégout et quitte la bibliothèque, sous le regard agacé d'Erik. S'en est trop pour elle, entre Charles qui lui éclate son bonheur au visage et Erik qui la compare à une passade, la coupe est pleine ! Elle s'enfuit trouver refuge dans un endroit de l'institut dont elle seule a le secret.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre 2 un peu plus épicé ! ;-)

A très vite pour le troisième !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture et merci pour tous vos commentaires ! J'adore les lire et y répondre ;-) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

Erik se rassoit. Il cherche à se détendre, dans sa colère brusque. Il remet en place les quelques objets qu'il a déplacé par mégardes. Il n'a pas su se contrôler, lorsque l'on parle de Charles, il a du mal à se contenir. Il ferme les yeux et cherche l'apaisement en jouant avec une pièce qu'il fait voler entre ses doigts.

« Erik. »

Il ouvre les yeux, Charles vient d'entrer dans sa tête avec douceur.

\- Oui ?

« Je suis dans mon bureau, viens m'y rejoindre à la sonnerie. »

\- Entendu.

« Raven est venue te voir à ce que je vois, elle nourrit des… »

\- Charles ?

« Oui ? »

\- Ne fouilles pas dans ma tête.

« Pardon, habitudes professionnel » s'excuse Charles.

Erik sourit. Charles a rompu le contact. Il peut le sentir, il est seul. Il dirige alors ses pensées sur la nuit qu'il vient de vivre. Il se demande ce que Charles peut bien vouloir lui dire qui ne puisse attendre la pause de midi ? Que pense-t-il de ce qu'ils ont fait à la lueur du jour ? Charles est-il toujours aussi sûr de ce qu'il a fait comme choix ? Mystique lui a-t-elle retourné l'esprit ? Non, les jeux d'esprits sont la spécialité exclusive de Charles. Erik joue encore avec sa pièce. Il consulte l'horloge, l'heure approche. Il se lèvre, quitte la bibliothèque. A peine arrive-t-il devant les portes du bureau, que la sonnerie retenti. Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulent avant qu'une petite bande d'élèves bavardant, sortent des lieux. Ils ne sont pas encore habitués à trouver « Magnéto » n'importe où dans l'institut, ils continuent de le craindre, alors le voir raide comme une planche juste devant leur sortie de classe, les glace. Ils se taisent subitement et passent sans bruit devant lui. Ils le regardent avec respect, fascination et peur. Erik les laisse circuler sans broncher, puis il entre. D'un geste il clos la porte dans son dos. On ne lui fera pas une deuxième fois le coup de l'entrée surprise aujourd'hui !

Charles repose un livre épais qu'il feuilletait.

\- Erik, dit-il ravi de le retrouver.

\- Charles, sourit à son tour Erik. Pourquoi cette convocation chez le Principal ? demande-t-il en s'approchant lentement.

\- Tu me manquais, répond le plus naturellement du monde Charles.

Erik accueille cette révélation avec un sourire encore plus large, dévoilant ses deux rangées de dents. Finalement il s'est fait du mouron pour rien. Charles arbore à son tour un sourire ample et détendu. Erik s'arrête devant lui.

\- Et bien… qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lance Charles sans réussir à détourner son regard d'Erik.

\- J'attends pour ?

« M'embrasser. »

\- Ah…

Erik se penche avec plaisir et dépose ses lèvres sur celles offertes. Le baiser est tendre, mais il en réclame d'avantage. Charles avide de la présence d'Erik, l'attire un peu plus contre lui. Erik sans la moindre entrave l'embrasse plus goulûment. Il aspire sa langue, mordille ses lèvres, se délecte des petits sons qu'émet Charles. Ils reprennent leur souffle. Les yeux de Charles embués de désirs, contemple l'arrogant Erik, heureux de son effet.

\- Les portes sont bien verrouillées ? interroge Charles en se mordant les lèvres faisant encore plus ressortir leurs teintes rouges naturelles.

\- Oui.

Charles dénoue sa cravate et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Il n'en faut pas plus à Erik pour saisir au vol l'occasion. Erik attire Charles et le dépose sur l'imposant bureau. Charles détache ses mains du cou d'Erik et se ruent sur son pantalon. Il n'a qu'une envie depuis leur séparation brutale de ce matin : faire l'amour avec lui ! A peine a-t-il retiré les quelques centimètres de tissus qui emprisonnaient le sexe d'Erik, que Charles se retrouve allongé, le pantalon propulsé au loin.

\- Je meurs d'envie de te faire jouir à nouveau, susurre Erik en volant des baisers à Charles.

\- Moi aussi, soupire Charles en sentent le sexe d'Erik se frayer un chemin en lui.

C'est brutal, c'est impulsif et dès les premiers coups de reins Charles sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Erik est penché sur lui, les pieds ancrés au sol, il lui assène une série rapide de va et vient violents. Charles ne retient plus ses gémissements, leurs bouches s'unissent, leurs langues, leurs salives, leur sueur, tout se mélange. Erik s'agrippe à Charles tout en laissant son sexe être engloutit entièrement. Il pousse un râle étranglé tant le plaisir est fulgurant. Lui, l'indomptable Magnéto, il est totalement hypnotisé par les moindres mouvements de Charles. Il se cramponne un peu plus à lui pour frapper à nouveau de puissants coups de buttoirs. Les chocs sont si violents que le bureau se déplace dans un grincement sourd. Charles haletant est un rocher sur lequel d'immenses vagues viennent déferler avec rages, l'emportant dans un tourbillon de plaisir jamais égalé. Ses yeux cherchent ceux d'Erik au cœur de cette tempête. Ils s'embrassent avec fougue. Hagards, étourdis de leurs propres forces ils jouissent dans un concert de gémissement, grognements et mots tendres. Ils mettent plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits. Erik arpente la pièce en quête de leurs vêtements respectifs, tandis que Charles, sur le bureau tente de remettre de l'ordre dans les affaires éparses. Lorsqu'Erik présente à Charles sa chemise déchirée le long du col, celui-ci s'excuse avec un sourire tendre :

\- Je ne suis pas très soigneux.

\- Il semblerait que non. De toute façon je n'ai jamais trop aimé cette chemise.

\- Je t'ai rendu service alors ? s'amuse Erik en enfilant son pantalon.

\- Oui, un grand service, sourit Charles.

A peine sont-ils de nouveau présentable que l'on frappe à la porte des coups répétés.

\- Oui ?

\- Professeur c'est Hank ! Je… J'ai… J'ai cru entendre du « bruit ». je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Erik esquisse un sourire amusé.

\- Oui, Hank, tout va au mieux, je te remercie.

\- Alors, pourquoi la porte est fermée de l'intérieur ? interroge un peu penaud Hank.

Charles avance son fauteuil et déverrouille le loquet, la porte s'ouvre sur un Hank au visage anxieux.

\- Là, tu vois, tout va bien.

Hank jette un rapide regard circulaire dans le bureau. Ses yeux heurtent le semblant de bazar sur la table de travail de Charles, mais surtout sur la présence d'Erik. Il fait une moue avant de reprendre plus bas :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Evidemment, Erik et moi nous…

Charles se tourner vers Erik.

\- Nous discutions, reprend Erik affable. Une grosse discussion… personnelle.

Hank ne rate pas les échanges de regards complices. Un soupçon soulève son cœur.

\- Ah… et pourquoi portes closes ?

\- Je t'en pose moi des questions ? reprend hargneux Erik en s'avançant rapidement vers Hank.

\- Nous ne voulions pas être dérangé, coupe court Charles.

Hank n'est pas convaincu. Il a déjà connu ces regards, ceux qu'ils avaient lors de leur rencontre, il y a plus de vingt ans. Il se trame quelque chose. Se battaient-ils ?

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? questionne à son tour Charles.

\- Heu… oui, oui, je suis venu pour dire que Moira va passer dans l'après-midi.

A cette phrase il sent le total changement d'atmosphère dans la pièce. Erik se renferme aussi sec, Charles affiche un visage neutre, d'ordinaire cette nouvelle lui aurait donné un sourire à tout rompre. Non, vraiment il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Mais quoi ?

\- Bien, auras-tu l'obligeance de m'avertir lorsqu'elle sera arrivée ?

\- Bien entendu professeur.

\- Merci Hank.

Hank est remercié, il quitte la pièce avec une sorte de pressentiments. Est-il bon ou mauvais ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais il ne s'éloigne pas trop au cas où le professeur aurait besoin de lui, contre Erik. Hank ne lui fait plus confiance depuis des années. Pour lui Erik est un sale type arrogant, vicieux et dangereux. Il ne voit pas ce que Charles peut encore lui trouver comme excuses après toutes les atrocités qu'il a commises.

Erik se détourne dès que Hank a passé la porte, il s'approche des vitres et jette son regard vers le lointain. Apprendre que Moira va arriver ne l'enchante guère. Et si Charles se rendait finalement compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ?

\- Non, Erik, rassures-toi. J'ai fait mon choix hier, je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

Erik soupire, Charles a lu ses pensées, il ne le réprimande pas, comment le pourrait-il après ce qu'ils viennent de vivre ?

\- Si tu veux tout savoir cette visite est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, enchaîne Charles en s'approchant d'Erik.

\- Ah ? En quoi la venue de ta « petite amie » est une bonne nouvelle pour l'amant que je suis ? note Erik d'un ton sarcastique – trop peut-être ?

\- Je vais pourvoir mettre un terme à notre relation. Elle comprendra.

\- Comprendra quoi ?

\- Les raisons de notre rupture ?

\- Le crois-tu Charles ?

\- Moira est une femme intelligente, sensée, elle…

\- Elle me hait.

\- A-t-elle tors ? Tu as tenté de la tuer.

\- J'étais sous le coup de la colère.

\- Quand ne l'étais-tu pas mon ami ?

Erik détourne son regard pour le planter dans celui de Charles. Il se détend presque automatiquement. Comment résister à ce regard d'un bleu si profond, si pur ? Erik se penche vers Charles et l'embrasse doucement.

\- Si elle tente de te récupérer, cette fois-ci je ne l'épargnerais pas, souffle-t-il d'un ton plus que sérieux.

Charles sourit lentement. Il laisse Erik quitter à son tour la pièce, le laissant seul. Charles observe à son tour l'extérieur. La journée est belle. Avant la venue de Moira il doit faire deux trois choses, comme changer de chemise. Heureusement Hank n'a pas remarqué la déchirure. Une autre question vient frapper Charles : doit-il ébruiter d'avantage sa relation avec Erik ? Raven est déjà au courant et il ne pense pas réussir à garder ce genre de chose secrète bien longtemps. S'il l'annonce quelle vont-être les réactions ? Non décidément il a bien fait un choix, mais loin d'être le plus évident.

* * *

Moira arrive en milieu d'après-midi alors que les cours s'achèvent à l'institut et que les élèves vont profiter d'activités variées et ludiques. Erik guette sa venue depuis le porche. Il veut se montrer, il veut qu'elle sache qu'il est là, présent, qu'il ne se cache pas. Lorsqu'elle sort de sa voiture, Erik la trouve commune, une brune le nez pincée, la taille souple, juchée sur des talons étroits pour la faire paraître plus grande. Quelle idée ! Surtout lorsque l'on est en couple avec un handicapé moteur ! Enfin… plus pour longtemps, se réjouit Erik. Moira en voyant l'ombre d'Erik flotter sur les dernière marches du perron s'arme de courage pour le saluer et rentrer dans le manoir sans avoir l'air de le craindre. Car il y avait de quoi le craindre te même en avoir peur. Rapidement Moira croise Hank, il lui dit que Charles l'attend dans son bureau. Moira est ravie. Elle n'a pas vu Charles depuis cinq jours, c'était trop long, mais les affaires de la CIA la retenaient. Elle s'invite dans la pièce avec un petit sourire tendre. Charles est assis devant sa bibliothèque, il range un livre.

\- Bonjour Charles, dit-elle simplement en renfermant la porte sur son passage.

Erik qui l'avait suivi, soupire de déconvenue en voyant la porte être refermer. Comment va-t-il pouvoir espionner cette conversation ? Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en Charles, non, mais en cette humaine… Il n'a aucune envie qu'elle essaie de lui retourner l'esprit ! Il doit trouver un autre moyen pour écouter ce que cette femme va dire !

Charles regarde Moira, elle est belle, éblouissante même. Elle s'est faite belle pour lui, elle a délaissée son pantalon de travaille pour une jupe élégante, un chemisier vaporeux, qui dévoile la naissance des seins, un collier en or s'ajuste au creux de son cou, elle porte un parfum léger, printanier. Charles la trouve à la fois désirable, belle, cependant, il ne la considère plus de la même façon. Il a des sentiments pour elle, oui, il ne peut le nier. Mais ceux qu'il a pour Erik sont bien plus puissants. Charles n'est pas fier de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, pourtant il le doit. Il doit la faire souffrir pour continuer sa relation avec Erik. Alors lorsqu'elle s'approche de lui d'un pas rapide, il détourne le visage et reçoit son baiser sur sa joue. Elle n'a pas mis de rouge à lèvre, elle avait bien l'intention d'embrasser Charles sans lui laisser de marque. Charles lui donne un petit sourire comme explication avant de commencer.

\- Est-ce que ça va Charles ? interroge Moira les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, très bien. Veux-tu t'assoir ? J'aimerais parler un peu si tu le permets.

Moira se fige. « Parler », elle a souvent entendu ce mot. Elle sait que cela n'augure jamais rien de bon.

\- Non, je vais rester debout et on ne va pas bouger, tant que tu ne m'expliqueras pas ce que tu as en tête, décide-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

Charles sait combien Moira a dû lutter pour s'imposer dans un monde d'homme et combien il a été peu évident pour elle de baisser ses défenses pour le laisser lui venir à elle. Il se mord les lèvres avant de reprendre :

\- Voilà, Moira, il se trouve que j'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers temps à propos de nous et…

Moira tremble, c'est pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Charles veut rompre. Elle en est certaine, elle sait lire les visages des hommes lorsqu'ils se défilent ! Elle ne croyait pas que Charles Xavier était fait comme ces autres hommes qui l'avaient utilisé, puis jeté !

\- Charles, tu veux rompre ? questionne-t-elle d'une voix pincée.

\- Moira, je…

Charles regarde Moira, elle a compris. Il ne s'étonne pas de son intelligence, mais elle est tout de même la femme la plus incroyable qu'il connaisse.

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'aurais giflé je n'aurais pas été moins surprise !

\- Moira, je voudrais juste m'expliquer avant de…

\- Oh, mais j'y compte bien ! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu me redonne nos souvenirs après vingt ans et pourquoi alors que nous sommes enfin heureux ensemble, tu t'empresse de rompre après seulement un mois !

\- Je suis navré…

\- Pas de ça Charles ! Je mérite la vérité et tout de suite ! Donc, tu me quittes après m'avoir fait irrémédiablement retomber amoureuse de toi ?

Pour Charles la situation n'est pas simple, il cherche les bons mots, au même moment, il repère dans un coin d'une fenêtre un mouvement. Erik.

\- J'attends !

Le visage de Moira est crispé. Elle vit une véritable tornade intérieure. Elle veut tellement frapper Charles, qu'il ressente sa douleur. Pourquoi lui infliger cette rupture ?

\- Je sais que cela doit te sembler soudain. Et irrationnel, pourtant je te garantis que…

Charles regarde encore vers Erik, il se demande ce qu'il fabrique là ! Il remarque que lentement la fenêtre en question se déverrouille et s'ouvre légèrement. Erik les espionne ! Charles soupire, ce que Moira interprète comme une faiblesse.

\- Ah ! Tu refuses ! Tu veux me quitter et c'est tout ? Je dois me contenter de ton bon vouloir ! Et ne veux même pas savoir ce que je…

\- Moira, calmes-toi, je vais tout te dire.

\- C'est ce que tu me promets depuis cinq minutes au moins !

Charles prends son courage à deux main, il fait abstraction d'Erik et se focalise sur Moira.

\- Moira, je sais que c'est injuste, pourtant j'ai réalisé que ce que nous vivions n'était pas juste… pas juste pour moi. Moira, je me leurrais. Je pensais t'aimer, sincèrement t'aimer…

\- Mais ? presse-t-elle sentant son cœur se fendre.

\- Cependant j'ai pris connaissance de sentiments plus forts pour une autre personne, achève Charles. Je les ignorais, je les avais refoulés, mais maintenant ils sont là et je ne peux pas le nier, je ne veux pas te mentir. Je ne veux pas jouer un double jeu avec toi, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça.

\- Oui… mais en attendant tu… tu me quitte pour un autre ! Tu pourrais avoir la décence de me dire de qui il s'agit ?!

\- Je ne pense pas que connaître son identité te sera en quoi que ce soit favorable.

\- Ah ! Et si moi je le juge nécessaire ! Tu ne vas pas me l'interdire ! Tu me balance déjà au visage que tu ne m'aime pas autant que tu le pensais alors j'exige de connaitre cette personne ! crit-elle en frappant le sol de son talon.

\- Erik Lensherr, crache Raven qui débarque dans le bureau comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Charles n'a pas entendu l'esprit de sa sœur approcher, il était trop obnubilé par Erik dehors. Moira se retourne vers la nouvelle venue. Elle ne peut pas le croire !

\- Quoi ?

\- Charles baise avec Erik, rajoute Raven le regard orageux.

Erik qui n'a rien perdu lâche un juron en allemand avant de se précipiter dans le bâtiment et rejoindre ce conciliabule qui dérape.

\- Charles, ce ne peut être vrai, tu… Toi et Erik ? interroge Moira le regard rempli de larmes.

Charles avale une grande goulée d'air, il voudrait qu'elle ne souffre plus, mais il ne peut l'épargner. Il a déjà joué une fois à l'apprenti sorcier en lui volant sa mémoire, il ne va pas recommencer.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment, il s'agit bien d'Erik.

A ce moment fort inopportun Erik arrive en courant, il bouscule au passage et sans honte Raven avant de contourner Moira un regard de défis et finir sa course à la droite de Charles. Moira contemple le tableau qui se dresse devant elle avec horreur. Charles, son Charles à elle, s'est laissé corrompre par le monstre qu'est Lensherr. C'est une abomination ! Comment cet homme si bon, si tendre, pourrait se donner à ce sociopathe ?

\- Charles, tu… Charles, voyons tu, tente-t-elle d'argumenter encore sous le choc.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague, lance Raven en s'avançant plus bleu que jamais. Je l'ai découvert ce matin. Nu dans le lit de Charles. Ils n'ont même pas eu la décence d'attendre que vous ayez rompus officiellement pour s'envoyer en l'air comme des…

\- Raven, merci pour tes commentaires, mais ils ne sont en rien constructifs, coupe Charles.

\- Oui, ouvres-la encore et je te brise, prévient Erik en serrant les dents.

\- Erik, tempère Charles.

\- Non, qu'il le fasse, qu'il essaie. Que tu vois un peu ceux pourquoi tu nous trahis tous.

\- Je vous trahis ? répète Charles incrédule.

\- Navré si tu as autant d'ouverture d'esprit qu'une huître, grince Erik en foudroyant Raven.

\- Tu trahis Moira, alors qu'elle t'aime ! Tu trahis tous tes fichus élèves en introduisant Erik ici et en l'installant sur le long terme ! Et tu me trahis moi ! Tu sais ce que j'éprouve ! Tu le sais et tu t'en fou ! Tu es tellement égoïste Charles ! Tu es comme tu as toujours été : un enfant gâté ! Quoi n'a jamais eu rien besoin de faire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, se moquant bien des conséquences et des…

\- Assez ! Raven ! Toi plus que nul autre sais que je ne suis pas un enfant gâté ! Ensuite je suis parfaitement conscient que je vous fais souffrir toutes les deux. Mais je me suis interdit le bonheur pendant tellement longtemps ! J'espérais que toi, ma sœur, tu serais heureuse pour moi.

\- Comment je le pourrais alors que tu te tapes mon mec ! hurle-t-elle de rage.

Moira abattu regarde tour à tour Erik, Charles et Raven. Elle est écœurée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir, elle n'aurait jamais dû se mettre en couple avec lui. Jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas TON MEC ! réplique avec encore plus de rage Erik faisant vibrer au passage tout morceau de métal présent dans la pièce et autour.

\- Raven, nous en reparlerons, dit Charles avant de reporter son attention sur Moira.

\- Charles, comment as-tu pu ? pleure maintenant Moira.

\- Je suis navré, tout est de ma faute. Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir des sentiments pour Erik, c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Bien… parfait… Je vais partir et cette fois-ci Charles, n'essaie plus jamais, jamais de me recontacter ! Oublis moi ! Oublis ce que j'ai pu dire ou penser de toi, de nous, car c'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi tors de toute ma vie !

Moira tourne les talons en larmes et disparaît de la vie de Charles à tout jamais emportant avec elle ce parfum si léger.

* * *

A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fict' J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant qu'à moi! C'est un chapitre assez intense avec évocation de maltraitance.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le silence qui suit est terrible. Charles recule son fauteuil contre un mur et ferme les yeux. il n'a jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie qu'en cet instant. Il a agi lâchement. Raven se glisse contre Erik et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ne dit rien. Il regarde Charles.

\- Lâches-moi.

\- Non. Je refuse. Je refuse parce que je t'aime.

Erik la prend par les bras et la secoue.

\- Idiote ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ?! Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime, je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Je t'ai utilisé ! Je suis le roi des salauds ! Je me suis servi de toi à cause de ton frère ! Je voulais Charles, j'ai toujours voulu Charles ! Tu as été l'élément de substitution !

\- Erik, ça suffit, murmure Charles éprouvé par le flot d'images qui voguent dans l'esprit furibond d'Erik.

\- Tu mens ! Tu te mens à toi-même tu…

\- RAVEN LA FERMES ! hurle Erik.

Les meubles de la pièce de soulèvent brutalement arraché du sol par le métal qui les composent. Raven les yeux écarquillés, n'a pas peur d'Erik. Non, la seule chose qu'elle craigne réellement c'est de le perdre à tout jamais. Alors elle retourne sa colère contre la dernière personne.

Charles regarde le chantier qu'est devenu son bureau, le vacarme a dû s'entendre dans toute l'aile. Erik rouge de colère repousse Raven loin de lui.

\- Erik, s'il te plaît, tempère doucement Charles les larmes aux yeux.

D'un geste de la main le mobilier retrouve le sol. Raven change d'aspect passant de son bleu électrique à la carrure imposante d'un homme d'environ la cinquantaine, brun l'œil torve, rasé de près, aux bras épais, un costume seyant. Erik observe son changement perplexe. Il n'a jamais connu Raven sous cette forme. Charles lève les yeux sur sa sœur, il pâlit, des larmes glissent de ses yeux, mais c'est l'effroi qui le fige.

\- Raven arrêtes, demande-t-il en se reculant dans son fauteuil.

Raven s'approche de son frère d'un pas déterminé, jetant au passage au sol quelques livres de la bibliothèque.

\- Alors Charles ? On me craint ? On a peur ? gronde la voix rocailleuse de l'homme.

\- Raven, supplie presque Charles.

Erik n'a jamais vu Charles agir ainsi : Il détourne le regard et cherche à fuir la confrontation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Charles ? demande Erik en s'approchant.

Pour Charles le voir après tant d'année le clou sur place. Il pensait être passé au-dessus de tout ça, lui un adulte, un puissant mutant un homme de plus de quarante ans, pourquoi aurait-il peur d'une simple image ? Oui pourtant alors que Raven se penche sur lui dans ce corps il est assaillit de souvenirs terrifiants ? Il n'est pas si fort qu'il le pensait.

\- Charles tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! gronde l'homme.

\- Raven, qu'est-ce que tu fais, arrêtes ! s'écrit Erik de plus en plus inquiet.

Raven se retourne vers Erik et le toise de toute sa hauteur. Erik ne reconnaît décidément pas cet homme.

\- Mais t'es qui putain ? demande-t-il à bout.

\- Mon beau-père, articule Charles en fermant les yeux reclus dans son esprit.

Erik regarde à nouveau Raven, il ne savait pas que Charles avait eu un beau-père. Mais tout ce qu'il voit c'est à quel point ce souvenir ne lui fait aucun bien.

\- Raven vas-tu enfin cesser tes conneries ?

\- Non, je veux qu'il souffre, qu'il sache à quel point MOI je souffre ! Qu'il m'a tout prit ! L'homme que j'aimais et…

\- Tu ne t'as rien pris ! C'est moi qui refuse !

\- Alors il souffrira ! cri Raven en donne un coup de poing vers Charles.

\- Non !

Charles contrôle l'esprit de Raven, il lui impose de redevenir elle-même, de faire demi-tour de quitter la pièce et d'aller s'allonger dans sa chambre, il lui donne l'envie de dormir, d'être seule. Raven redevenu elle-même, s'exécute comme un robot. Elle baisse le poing tendu qui n'était qu'à quelques centièmes du visage de Charles et sort.

Erik regarde sans rien dire. Une fois seul, Charles lâche un long soupire douloureux auquel se mêle un sanglot lourd. Erik tombe à ses genoux. Charles, la tête dans les mains, chasse de sa mémoire les souvenirs trop nombreux.

\- Charles, dis-moi, racontes-moi…

\- Non… Tu… non, tu as suffisamment souffert pour une centaine de vie, je ne vais pas t'imposer un récit…

\- Si. Je le veux.

La voix d'Erik est douce, mais ferme, il caresse la joue de Charles et recueille une larme.

\- Je veux tout connaître, tout savoir de toi.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, tremble Charles.

Erik est désarçonné par l'attitude de Charles. Il lui prend les mains et les serre avec toute la ferveur dont il est capable. Pour lui Charles était un roc, il n'a aucune faiblesse si ce n'est son grand cœur et sa foi trop optimiste en matière d'humain. Il ne peut pas rester ainsi, il refuse de laisser Charles se battre seul avec ses démons du passé. Lui-même en a eu tant et tant, il a failli en mourir, il a bien failli se perdre dans cette rage et cette haine.

\- Alors, montres-moi, demande-t-il sur le même ton doux.

Charles relève son nez, ses yeux bleu sont rougit, ses traits tirés, il semble fatigué.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je rentre dans ta tête…

\- Sauf si je te le demande et e te le demande. Charles, entre dans ma tête s'il te plaît. Partage avec moi ce qui te hante. Je suis assez fort pour le supporter.

Les doigts se Charles se tendent vers les tempes d'Erik. Il ferme les yeux et pénètre sans difficulté la tête d'Erik. Il lui offre alors en spectacle et sans censure son enfance jetée en pâture à celui qu'il devait appeler « père ».

Erik est projeté dans le manoir, mais il ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il connaît, il est plus neuf, plus richement composé, des tableaux partout, des sculptures, des vases et une forte odeur de tabac froid qui rôde partout. Au loin des éclats de voix, Erik s'avance, tout semble vaciller sous se spas, comme un rêve trop bref. Il rentre dans ce qui est à l'heure actuelle la classe d'Histoire, mais qui à cet heure est un fumoir. Assit dans un grand fauteuil capitonné vert l'homme dont Raven avait volé les traits. Il fume une cigarette brune du bout des lèvres. Devant lui à ses pieds gît un garçon brun, il pleure et gémit. Erik s'approche prudemment. Il fait le tour de la pièce, il passe son regard de l'homme à celui de l'enfant. Il ne doute pas que c'est Charles qui pleure au sol. L'homme se lève de son fauteuil et enjambe le petit Charles. Il va fermer la porte de la pièce et tire les rideaux. Charles ne bouge pas, il pleure en faisant le moins de bruit possible, les yeux fermés, recroqueviller sur lui-même.

\- Bien Charles. Comme tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris la leçon de la dernière fois je me vois dans l'obligation de sévir. J'ai été gentil avec toi. Gentil en épousant ta mère alors qu'elle était une veuve. Gentil de vous faire tous venir aux États-Unis. Gentil en vous accueillant comme ma nouvelle famille. Gentil encore en te payant une école de luxe à toi et ta sœur. Gentil quand je vous laisse acheter toutes les bêtises que vous voulez. Gentil quand je te paie des cours supplémentaire. Gentil de ne pas te mettre ne pensionnant. Gentil au point de te prévenir qu'il ne faut pas venir m'échauffer les oreilles avec tes racontars de tordu ! Mais cette fois-ci, ça va bien… Alors tu crois vraiment que je t'ai traité de sale bâtard ? … Réponds !

La petite forme au sol tremble sous le tonnerre de la voix et laisse échapper un cri. Erik serre les poings.

\- Réponds où je te frappe encore !

\- … Vous… vous l'avez « pensé », murmure l'enfant terrorisé.

\- « Pensé » ? répète à la fois incrédule et colérique l'homme.

\- Oui.

L'homme se penche sur l'enfant et l'attrape par la tignasse, il le hisse d'un geste sur ses pieds, l'enfant retient un cri de peur. L'homme le regarde et lui assène une gifle si puissante que le petit Charles tombe à la renverse, son visage heurte dans un bruit de mat le parquet.

\- Que je ne t'entende plus me sortir ces mensonges, siffle l'homme menaçant.

Erik cherche à le frapper, ses coups passent à travers le souvenir comme un écran de fumé. Il change de lieu, il est propulsé en avant.

Il est dans la chambre de Charles. Erik reconnaît l'espace, les meubles, le lit. Rien n'a changé. Il se retourne. Charles doit avoir onze ans, il est en pyjama, le souffle court les yeux écarquillé, dans sa chambre vient de rentrer son beau-père. Il est visiblement ivre, il fume une cigarette qu'il laisse choir sur un livre de biologie pour enfant. Il fait nuit, l'horloge murale indique deux heures du matin. Charles et debout contre la contre qui mène à sa salle de bain. Il n'ose pas bouger. Il a dû l'entendre arriver et il a dû courir pour aller se cacher dans la salle de bain, mais trop tard, l'homme est là devant lui. La mine patibulaire de l'homme ne présage rien de bon.

\- Petit vaurien, qu'est-ce que tu as été raconter à ta mère hein ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien ? Ne me mens pas ! Tu lui as dit que je la trompais avec ma secrétaire ?!

\- Je…

Le coup de poing que Charles reçoit à l'estomac le pli en deux, il sombre sous le choc et se retrouve à genoux la bouche grande ouverte en quête d'air pour respirer, laissant un filet de bave s'échapper.

\- Tu lui as dit que je me tapais NANCY ! Comment sais-tu ça ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?! Bordel ! Qui te l'a dit ? QUI ?!

Charles rampe au sol sous les coups de pieds qu'il reçoit.

\- TU VAS PARLER ?!

Erik est dans le domaine, non loin de la fontaine. Au loin Raven, une jeune fille blonde joue au badminton avec un jeune adolescent brun, les épaules carrées. Charles est assis sur un transat, des lunettes de soleil posées sur son nez, un chapeau élan sur sa tête, il lit un roman, bien trop adulte pour un enfant de treize ans. Erik le regarde, il a l'air tranquille, heureux, puis son regard se porte sur sa droite, une béquille est allongée contre le transat, le pied droit de l'enfant est prisonnier dans un grand plâtre. Dans son dos un pas lourd prévient l'arrière imminente du danger, Charles déglutit il serre nerveusement les pages de son livre. Son beau-père s'arrête à sa hauteur et regarde son fils et sa belle-fille jouer.

\- Tout va bien Charles ? demande faussement tranquillement l'homme dans un sourire froid.

\- Oui, oui…

Seulement Charles ne va pas bien, dans son esprit il reçoit les pensées nauséabondes de son beau-père, il essaie de s'en protéger.

\- Raven a bien grandi non ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle a quel âge au juste ? demande soudain sincèrement intéressé le beau-père en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Douze ans, répond Charles d'une voix blanche.

Charles retire ses lunettes de soleil il regarde avec un effroi terrible son beau-père, il vient d'entendre une pensée malsaine. Erik entend l'écho de cette pensée, non il la ressent pour être exacte. Il sent la volonté de l'homme de baiser Raven. Oui il peut sentir la volonté implacable du beau-père pour sa belle-fille. Le dégoût de Charles est immense, sa peur tout autant, mais son courage surpasse le reste.

\- Vous ne la toucherez pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal, vous n'irez pas la rejoindre dans sa chambre la nuit, vous ne vous introduirez pas dans son lit et vous ne la forcerez pas à avoir un rapport avec vous.

Le beau-père blêmit et contemple Charles.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

\- Rien. Vous ne lui ferez rien.

L'homme reprend de la contenance, il se penche sur Charles et plante son regard noir dans les yeux bleu du jeune garçon.

\- Sinon quoi ? grogne l'homme.

Charles n'a pas de monnaie de pression, il dégluti.

\- Sinon je le dirais à ma mère.

L'homme rit.

\- Ta mère, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne te croit plus !

\- Je le dirais à la police !

\- Leur dire quoi ? Hein ?! Maintenant ça suffit petit merdeux, tu vas…

\- Père ! interpelle au loin le fils.

Erik change encore d'endroit. Charles est au bain, son pied plâtré sort de la baignoire. Il a les yeux fermé, concentré sur quelque chose. Erik ne s'avance pas trop, il ne veut pas voir Charles à l'âge de treize ans nu. Il se recule dans la salle de bain. Erik manque de sursauter lorsqu'il surprend le regard su beau-père dans le reflet de la glace. L'homme se tient de l'autre côté de la porte entrebâillé, son regard torve est posé sur Charles. Charles nu, seul, impuissant et inconscient du danger qui rôde. Erik lit le regard de l'homme, il connait les sombres recoins de l'être humain et il comprend ce qu'il va advenir de Charles dans les minutes qui suivent. Erik tremble, il refuse que cela se produise, il s'approche de Charles essaie de le prévenir en vain. Ses mains n'entourent pas son corps pâle et trop fragile. La seconde qui suit le beau-père entre à pas de loup et verrouille la porte dans son dos. Charles ouvre immédiatement les yeux au bruit du loquet.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande Charles d'une voix minuscule.

Charles plonge dans le fond de l'eau son corps, comme pour se protéger, en vain, il vient de lire ce que lui réserve son beau-père, il voudrait hurler, il se contente de laisser l'homme l'approcher.

\- Non, gémit Charles alors que les mains de son beau-père se frôlent l'eau.

\- Tu le mérites Charles, tu le mérites…

\- Non.

\- Se sera vite fait. Laisses-toi faire.

Charles se redresse brusquement et cherche attraper sa béquille pour frapper l'homme, trop tard les doigts de son beau-père se referment sur sa gorge et l'enserrent, tout en le plongeant sous la surface. Charles se débat, il hurle sous l'eau, juste des bulles remontent à la surface. Il agite son corps dans tous les sens, secoue ses jambes, frappe avec son plâtre le rebord du bain à s'en faire mal. Griffe l'homme. Mais il est trop fort. Il le noie sans une once de remord, ou de peine. Il le noie et Erik peut voir la démence émaner de l'homme.

Erik revient brutalement dans le bureau en désordre, Charles est devant lui les yeux baissés, ses mains sur ses genoux. Erik encore sous la fureur de ses émotions attrape Charles et le tire à lui. Il le descend de son fauteuil et le presse contre lui à même le solo. Il le serre, l'embrasse, le berce. Erik vient d'entrapercevoir ce qu'avait été la vie de Charles avant de le connaître. Erik s'insulte de tous les noms. Il avait toujours pensé que Charles avait eu une vie idyllique, que de grandir entouré par la richesse et le luxe l'avait préservé des cruautés de ce monde. Que Charles n'avait pas connu la vraie souffrance. Erik ne s'était jamais autant fourvoyé de sa vie. Son amour pour Charles ne fait que gonfler dans son cœur. Il embrasse le visage de Charles tandis que d'autres larmes se sèchent sous ses yeux.

\- Charles, que s'est-il passé ? Comment as-tu fait pour le faire arrêter.

Charles les jambes mortes étalées devant lui serre à son tour Erik. Il s'accroche à lui. Il n'a jamais montré ces souvenirs à personne. Raven savait ce qui se passait, mais elle n'a jamais rien vue. Partager ses ténèbres avec Erik ne le soulage pas, cela l'accable.

\- Je l'ai manipulé. Il a reculé. J'ai pu respirer.

Erik tremble de rage. Il veut savoir cet enfoiré mort et si ce n'est pas le pas cas, il s'en chargera lui-même.

\- Oui, il est mort Erik, depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Erik cache de son pouce les traces de larmes du visage de Charles. Dieu comme il l'aime. Il l'aime à en crever.

\- Je l'ai tué, avoue Charles d'une voix grave.

Erik a du mal à la croire pourtant il écoute. Qui est-il pour juger ?

\- Lorsque ma mère est morte le cœur brisé, car Kurt – mon beau-père - ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il n'aimait que l'argent laissé par la mort de mon père. Lorsqu'elle a fini par le comprendre elle en est morte. Raven est partie vivre en pension en Angleterre, je suis resté avec Kurt et son fils Caïn pour la protéger, je ne voulais pas qu'il chercher à la retrouver ou quoi que ce soit. Caïn n'était pas un grand frère des plus dévoué, on se battait souvent, mais, son père ne disait rien, sauf si je gagnais, alors il me battait à son tour. Un jour Kurt et Caïn se sont disputer dans le laboratoire, il parlait de la mort de mon père… j'ai alors compris que c'est Kurt qui avait assassiné mon père pour faire main basse sur ce qu'il avait. J'ai perdu la raison… ma jeunesse n'excuse rien. J'ai pris possession de Caïn et j'ai déclenché une explosion dans le laboratoire alors qu'ils s'y trouvaient tous les deux…

Charles se tait. Erik soulève le menton de Charles et le regarde. Ses yeux bleu purs souffrent du jugement que va lui rendre Erik.

\- Charles… Charles tu n'as rien fait qui puisse te diminuer à mes yeux. tu es le même. Charles, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je suis là désormais.

\- Combien de temps ?

La question qui le terrifie, vient de sortir de sa bouche presque malgré lui. Erik regarde Charles avec étonnement. Charles a peur qu'Erik le quitte à nouveau. Qu'il l'abandonne encore. Erik se rend compte qu'il n'a pas été seul à souffrir de ses disparitions répétés. Que sa vie à trou a été aussi une vie à trou pour Charles. Erik saisit que Charles n'a jamais été celui qu'il avait pensé. Il est plus fort et plus fragile à la fois. Charles l'attendait depuis toutes ces années de tout ce temps et lui, Erik, était bien trop fier et trop engagé dans sa folie pour s'en apercevoir. Erik embrasse Charles, il respire son odeur, il ressent son corps se presser au sien. Des frissons le soulèvent. Il refuse de le lâcher. Non cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, oui… lui et Charles auront cette vie qu'ils espèrent tant. Ce bonheur unique qu'ils ont laissé passer depuis si longtemps déjà.

\- Charles je t'aime.

Le cœur de Charles se soulève, il entend ces mots qu'il n'avait fait que ressentir. Il découvre le baume exquis qu'ils sont sur son âme égarée. Il savoure le plaisir de se savoir aimer par l'homme qu'il désire le plus au monde.

\- Je t'aime aussi Erik. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps.

Ils se sourient, ils rient, ils s'embrassent, des larmes de bonheurs coulent sans faire d'histoire, ils rient au milieu de la salle retournée. Ils s'aiment.

\- Pourquoi avons-nous perdu tant d'année ? se lamente Erik en l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Qu'importe le passé, rien ne compte plus que l'avenir que nous allons construire ensemble.

\- Je ne te quitterais plus jamais Charles.

\- Oui, ne m'abandonne plus.

\- C'est moi qui vais rester à tes côtés, pour toujours.

Leur baiser tendre scelle ces déclarations. Les mains d'Erik s'enroulent autour de Charles et l'allonge sur lui. Sur la moquette du bureau Charles dévore de baiser Erik. Sa cravate est dénouée, son pantalon baissé. Il a besoin d'aimer, de jouir, d'être à Erik. Il a besoin de l'aimer lui, d'aimer son ami, son ennemis, son amant, son amour.

Tandis qu'ils font l'amour unis autant par la chair que par l'amour, rien ne leur semble plus important que ce qu'ils éprouvent et font ensemble. Aucunes épreuves ne peuvent plus les intimider et personne ne pourra jamais dicter ce qu'ils doivent penser ou faire.

Ils sont ensemble, ils sont invincibles, ils sont heureux.

* * *

Voilà fini, snif... Ah que j'aime les fins heureuses 3

J'espère que la fin de cette histoire est à la hauteur de vos attentes! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour sur ce que l'on écrit!

A très vite !


End file.
